spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode VII: Where's Gary?
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode VII: Where's Gary? is the seventh episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 7th overall. Plot SpongeBob and friends hunt for his lost pet snail, Gary! Transcript with a time card saying 29 days later… SpongeBob: over mapping device. Hears beeping noise. Hold up, guys! My radar is picking up a signal. Patrick: What is it? SpongeBob: Squidward is within a mile radius of us. We’re getting pretty damn close. Took us 29 days, but we got it. Sandy: Well, not yet. I see something pretty deadly up ahead. SpongeBob: What are you talking about? how binoculars WHAT? a bunch of patrol bots guarding the area. SpongeBob gulps. Patrol Bot #1: Boss! I see invaders not too far away! We must launch our prototype! Patrol Bot Commander: Screw the prototype! We need to skip to the final design! Patrol Bot #1: Yes sir! Plankton: Final design, ey? Well, I bet with my evil scientific skills, I can craft a better design to take over this region! SpongeBob: Are you sure? Because…..I don’t think we can do that. Plankton: Why not? SpongeBob: Because….that….to the final design firing lasers with the Patrol Bots launching missiles Patrick: robot shield and deflects laser. It hits the launcher and it goes into lockdown mode. Well, there you go. Patrol Bot Commander: What? How on Earth did our final, epic design get into lockdown mode, in not even a minute! Patron Bot #1: Because...um….I forgot to tell- Patrol Bot Commander: I thought I trusted you to build the force and make it invincible! Patrol Bot #1: Well, that’s not really possible, but some blue mist got in the hard drive… Patrol Bot Commander: How does that even happen? I want President Squidward to be guarded, so those fools don’t overthrow him! SpongeBob: Wait, they’re protecting Squidward? Well, we must be in the right place! Let’s move forward! gang moves forward and fight through the bots. The bots get more weak and eventually get mostly knocked out, except for the commander, who gets mutated and starts up a system Patrol Bot Commander: Moving into extreme overload in 5 seconds. Patrick: Guys… Sandy: What is it, Patrick? Patrick: RUN! gang runs away Patrol Bot Commander: EXTREME OVERLOAD! powering down noise is heard SpongeBob: Umm...what? Squidward: up I deactivated him temporarily. Anyway, what do you fools want? All: REVENGE! Squidward: Sorry, but I can’t give that. But what I can give is...an intermission. SpongeBob: Hm? Squidward: SpongeBob, I’m wondering. How’s your beloved pet Gary doing? SpongeBob: I’m not sure, actually, I uh...haven’t seen him in a while. Squidward: Alright. Well, I just unleashed some wild slugs, and, they are pretty ravenous. FOR SNAILS! SpongeBob: Oh no! My poor Gary is in danger! Squidward: Right. And, what would you rather do? Save your precious pet, or overthrow me? SpongeBob: Gary! Guys, we need to leave. Sandy: Hold on...so you’re saying we did all of that, for absolutely NOTHING?! SpongeBob: Well, not exactly...but, if we find Gary, I’ll do all of the fighting against Squidward! Sandy: Meh...alright. to SpongeBob being with Gary on a walk. All of a sudden, a few huge, angry slugs come up and tower over the two. SpongeBob is in fear, and runs away. However, a slug snatches Gary and keeps him under his shell. SpongeBob then starts crying. SpongeBob: up Oh my god! What a terrible nightmare! Patrick: Still thinking about Gary being taken? SpongeBob: Well...yeah. Sandy: Look, SpongeBob, I know it’s devastating, but that stuff will make it so we actually can’t do it. Let’s get some sleep, and prepare for tomorrow. SpongeBob: Alright. asleep and cuts to the gang preparing to get Gary safe in the morning. Plankton: Guys, I have created a new radar. The other one was….taken. to Squidward taking the radar and smashing it until it malfunctions. SpongeBob: Patrick, I thought I told you to take care of it. Patrick: Well, SpongeBob, I was, but then the commander just, just, took it and gave it to Squid! SpongeBob: sighs Nevermind. Sandy: We need to go on. Come on. gang gets up and moves forward. duo of robots are seen beeping in a code language and communicating. One of the robots then takes out a laser and sees the gang. Robot #1: Beep, beep, beep beep beep? SpongeBob: Hey, have you two seen a snail? Robot #2: Beep beep. SpongeBob: Pink shell, long eyestalks, teal, you know. Robot #1: Beep beep beep! SpongeBob: You have? Well, that’s great, where is he? Robot #2: BEEP! out laser and blows up area Patrick: What the- cough hell was cough that for? SpongeBob: Well, screw them. out blaster and aims towards them. robots then take off their masks and it is revealed that they are slugs. They take out a teleporter and teleport to an area hundreds of miles away. They are seen with other slugs, and Gary. Bully Slug: Well, we found your owner, and he’s out to get you. Gary: Meow! Bully Slug: But it doesn’t matter, since we’re going to obliterate you, ya dirty mollusk! Gary: Meow?! MEOW! in fear and backs up, as the episode ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Eugene Krabs XII *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Squidward Tentacles LXI *Gary the Snail C (debut) *Patrol Bot #1 *Patrol Bot Commander *Robot #1/Slug *Robot #2/Slug Trivia *This episode was written on June 16th, 2017. *This is the first episode written by . *This episode has 's favorite title card of the series so far. Reviews TBD Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:The TIG Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:UltraFuse Category:DanzxvFan8275